


Anche 'metallo' è una parola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sulla Gajeel/Levy, scritta per Rohan efp sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.





	Anche 'metallo' è una parola

Anche ‘metallo’ è una parola

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Pianto.

  


Cap.1 Salvataggio in acqua

  


_Oooh, vedo i segnali di pericolo._

  


  


Levy era scossa da tremiti, le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

“Gajeel!” gridò.

Il dragon slayer stava affondando nell’acqua nera, i lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso e teneva una mano tesa davanti a sé, aveva perso i sensi.

< Se continua così morirà. È tutta colpa mia, avrei dovuto riconoscere i segnali di pericolo > pensò Levy. Serrò i pugni e si mise a correre, strinse gli occhi e saltò. Scrisse sirena, la scritta si trasformò in una coda che le aderì alle gambe, al posto delle scaglie aveva delle lettere.

Posò le labbra su quelle di Gajeel, passandogli l’ossigeno.

  


[103].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Denti.

  


  


Cap.2 La seduzione del drago

  


_Furtivamente da dietro._

  


Levy era intenta a leggere, la pagina del libro si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali. Dei passi leggeri si avvicinava da dietro.

Dei denti affondarono delicatamente nella pelle rosea della spalla della giovane, che trasalì.

“Ga-Gajeel” mugolò, arrossendo.

Gajeel ghignò e continuò a mordicchiarla, baciandole anche la pelle del braccio, scendendo man mano fino al suo gomito.

“Cosa fai?” balbettò Levy.

“Beh, vedi gamberetto. Ghermisco la mia preda da dietro, lasciando il segno dei miei denti per far capire a tutti che mi appartiene” rispose Gajeel. La strinse contro di sé e le baciò il collo.

“Scemo” borbottò Levy, dandogli delle pacche sulla testa. 

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Piumone.

  


  


Cap.3 Mi hai cambiato la vita

  


_Un po’ come qualcuno che ti sta dicendo cosa dire._

  


Levy era sdraiata sul letto, profondamente addormentata.

Gajeel entrò nella stanza, la scorse illuminata dalla luce della lampada, la giovane aveva la mano appoggiata su un libro aperto e degli occhiali le ricadevano storti sul viso.

Gajeel la raggiunse, le tolse gli occhiali e li mise sul comodino, appoggiandoci anche il libro.

< È così bella e innocente, mi ha fatto scoprire una nuova vita. 

Ero abituato solo a eseguire ordini, per quanto potessero essere efferati. Volevo solo che qualcuno mi desse degli ordini > pensò. Adagiò un piumone sul corpo della giovane, coprendola.

< Ora, invece, voglio solo rimanere al suo fianco >.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Tempesta.

  


  


Cap.4 Furia passionale

  


_Sembra che tu abbia perso il controllo._

  


Gajeel passò le braccia sotto le ascelle di Levy e la issò, l’appoggiò sul letto, la coperta era decorata da delle stelline. Le afferrò la maglietta con i denti e la strappò con un colpo secco.

Levy fece un versetto stridulo e si coprì i seni sodi e minuti con il braccio, dimenando le gambe.

“Che stai facendo?!” strillò.

Gajeel le leccò il collo e le strofinò la fronte contro la pelle rosea, solleticandogliela con i chiodi di metallo sul proprio viso.

“Mi fai perdere completamente il controllo. Sai, noi draghi siamo passionali con le nostre compagne e te lo dimostrerò con lo stesso impeto di una tempesta” sussurrò roco.

  


[110].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Plastica.

  


  


Cap.5 Cuori di plastica

  


_Qualcosa che cresce sulla tua anima._

  


“Rogue è quasi un figlio per te, vero? Lo so che come età dovrebbe essere più un fratellino minore, ma ti comporti più da mentore e genitore” disse Levy.

Gajeel scrollò le spalle.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare il padre così ai nostri figli. Con lui è diverso, entrambi siamo dragon slayer, abbiamo sbagliato innumerevoli volte e dentro di noi stava crescendo un seme che ci rendeva man mano sempre più draghi e meno umani. Ci sentivamo entrambi possessori di ‘cuori di plastica’.

Inoltre Metallicana, è stato un padre drago veramente pessimo” borbottò.

“Però ti voleva bene, come tu nei vuoi a quel ragazzo” ribatté Levy.

  


[107].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Bracciale.

  


  


Cap.6 Regalo

  


_Che vedi provenire da un miglio di distanza._

  


Levy si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e si strinse la fascetta che portava sul capo.

< Sono così felice di non dover più sottostare alla vita parca dei militari. Mi mancava casa mia, il poter leggere i miei libri in pace davanti al caminetto, lo scherzare con gli amici e la confusione che Natsu e Lucy riescono a portare ovunque > rifletté.

Gajeel la raggiunse e le fece cadere un braccialetto d’oro in grembo.

“Visto che in questa missione non ho potuto ‘metterti in borsa’, rimango convinto che ci saresti entrata, ti ho portato quello” disse.

< Non riesco a sopportare quando troppe miglia ci dividono > pensò.

  


[109].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Piscina.

  


  


Cap.7 Voglio un bambino

  


_Salvataggio del giorno._

  


  


“Questa festa è davvero noiosa. Avrei preferito di gran lunga ci fosse stata una piscina. Almeno mi salverei dai discorsi di tutti questi scrittoruncoli” borbottò.

< Non hanno un briciolo della preparazione della mia donna > pensò.

“E che altro avresti voluto farci in piscina?” chiese Levy.

Gajeel ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei.

“Indovina” sussurrò.

Levy si sporse sulle punte e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Gajeel, io voglio un bambino” disse.

Gajeel sputò lo spumante, le sue gote si tinsero di rosso e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Paura.

  


  


Cap.8 Edo World

  


_Quando sei arrivato al punto in cui guidi in modo folle._

  


Edo Natsu stringeva il volante con entrambe le mani, coperte dai guanti senza dita.

“D-devi proprio guidare in questo modo spericolato?” chiese Edo Gajeel.

Edo Natsu scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, cambiò marcia e accelerò ancora.

“Hai paura?

Nel nostro mondo siamo arrivati alla fine, uno di quei momenti in cui puoi solo guidare in modo folle.

E, a mio parere, è molto più pericoloso quello che stai facendo tu. Insomma, innamorarsi di Levy, un rischio minore solo al farlo di Lucy” disse.

Edo Gajeel si nascose il viso tra le mani, le gote in fiamme.

“I-io… lei sa così tante cose” biascicò. 

  


[102].

  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Raffreddore.

  


  


Cap.9 Il drago preoccupato

  


_Lei sembra un po’ strana._

  


“Senti, se hai il raffreddore me lo devi dire. Lo so che io considero queste come inutili baggianate, ma quando si parla di te è diverso. Bassina come sei, gamberetto, probabilmente il virus potrebbe divorarti intera.

Perciò gridamelo in faccia quando sei malata” ordinò Gajeel.

Levy inarcò un sopracciglio e si grattò la testa.

“A cosa ti stai riferendo?” chiese.

“Me ne sono accorto che sei strana. Ieri non hai voluto mangiare la cioccolata, hai sempre la nausea, spesso sei accaldata, la sera non leggi la tua solita pagina di libro prima di addormentarti e…”. Iniziò a elencare Gajeel.

“Sono in attesa” rispose Levy.

  


[104].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Paura.

  


  


Cap.10 Cambiamento

  


_Qualcosa di te non è la stessa._

  


Lily versò il contenuto di una bottiglietta d’acqua su delle piante, dimenava la coda nera. Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la cicatrice che gli solcava il viso.

< Chi avrebbe mai detto che avremmo dovuto arrotondare facendo una missione in una serra > pensò.

“Cos’ha la tua umana?” domandò.

Gajeel, intento a grattarsi il fianco lì dove fuoriusciva un chiodo di metallo, si voltò verso di lei.

“Di che cosa sta parlando?” chiese con voce gutturale.

“Qualcosa in lei ultimamente non è più la stessa. Ne sai qualcosa?” domandò Lily.

Gajeel si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Vedi, lei… è incinta” ammise.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Paura.

  


  


Cap.11 Ti accompagnerò sempre

  


_Non ho nulla da nascondere delle sensazioni che scorrono nelle mie vene._

  


Levy deglutì rumorosamente, strinse gli occhi e, avvampando, abbracciò da dietro Gajeel. Strofinò il viso contro la schiena muscolosa di lui, sentendo il suo respiro farsi più pesante e alzò il capo.

“T-ti prego, accompagnami” sussurrò.

Gajeel aprì delicatamente le braccia di lei e si voltò, abbassando il capo.

“Certo che ti accompagno all’ecografica, voglio vedere nostro figlio” disse.

Levy incassò il capo tra le spalle, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Pensavo l’avresti considerata una debolezza” mormorò.

Gajeel le sollevò il viso.

“Ti ho promesso quel giorno, per l’esame di classe S, che ti avrei supportata e questo vale per tutte le prove della nostra vita” ribatté.

  


[107].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Sapone.

  


  


Cap.12 Disattenzione

  


_Era la verità spaventosa._

  


Gajeel camminava avanti e indietro, il viso completamente ricoperto di sudore, i lunghi capelli mori gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

“Se poi non sono adatto a fare il padre? Non vedo l’ora di esserlo, ma sono due, io a malapena pensavo di essere pronto per uno solo di loro!

E se poi hanno entrambi il mio carattere? Demoliranno la casa, si uccideranno, ammazzeranno qualcuno. La gilda sarà un posto abbastanza sicuro?

Giuro che se Salamander osa insegnargli qualche idiozia…”. Iniziò a dire. 

Levy entrò, lo vide afferrare la saponetta accanto a un rettangolo di metallo e addentarla.

“Che diamine…” sbraitò Gajeel, tossendo pezzi di sapone.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Tappeto

  


  


Cap.13 Fidati di noi

  


_Questo non era solo giovinezza._

  


“Hai mangiato del sapone e sei caduto pesantemente sul tappeto, nell’incoscienza lo hai anche strappato a metà” disse Levy.

Gajeel avvampò, era steso sul divano.

“… E sicuramente sono anche svenuto, costringendo un soldo di cacio come te a sollevarmi e issarmi qui.

Come puoi pensare che uno come me sia in grado di diventare padre? Tu non dovresti fare sforzi in questo momento” borbottò.

Levy si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Pensi che io sia una brava maga?” chiese.

“Certo” rispose Gajeel.

“Allora fidati di me e della nostra squadra, riusciremo a crescere i nostri figli” rispose Levy.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Lampada.

  


Cap.14 Piccola madre

  


_Bambino, hai la volontà, hai la strada._

  


Levy camminava lentamente, il lungo vestito che indossava le aderiva al corpo e la donna teneva le mani appoggiate sul ventre rigonfio.

Gajeel le camminava dietro, la ragazza gli arrivava a malapena al petto in altezza e la sua fisionomia rimaneva minuta. Il dragon slayer notò la contrapposizione tra le sue dita affusolate e il pancione.

“Perciò sono davvero indecisa. Non vorrei che i bambini cercassero di mangiarla una lampada di alluminio. Non avranno i tuoi poteri quasi sicuramente, ma, ecco, io non rischierei. Però le lampade vecchio tipo hanno un quantitativo troppo elevato di magia. Non vorrei che i piccoli la facessero cadere a terra, disperdendola” spiegò Levy.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Lucciole.

  


Cap.15 Un messaggio da Metallicana

  


_Le parole del passato scivolano nella via del ritorno._

  


Gajeel guardava le due ecografie, era seduto sul divano e il vento che filtrava dalla finestra gliele faceva ondeggiare tra le dita. L’uomo cercava di riconoscere le figure dei due piccoli gemelli.

“Sembrano due fagiolini. Sono così piccoli, forse saranno come la madre. In fondo ci sta, due gamberettini figli di una gamberetta” mormorò. Avvertì un calore provenire dall’altezza del petto.

“ _Ghiiii ghiiii._ Sono bellissimi” si vantò. Alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo delle lucciole entrare dalla finestra. Emanavano una luce dorata che veniva resa più intensa dalla luce argentea della luna piena.

“Sembra un segno, come se dall’aldilà mio padre ne stia gioendo” sussurrò Gajeel.

  


[108].

  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Cemento.

  


Cap.16 Metal e Lica

_Quando inizia a versarsi ed è tutto fuori controllo._

  


“Metal e Lica smettetela immediatamente di litigare!” sbraitò Gajeel a pieni polmoni.

La bambina arrossì, incassò il capo tra le spalle e indicò il fratello.

“Ha fatto apparire il cemento con la sua magia e ci ha imprigionato tutte le mie bambole” piagnucolò.

“Papà, guarda che ha cominciato Lica. Mi ha scritto la parola fango sui capelli e ora gocciolano quella schifosa melma” gemette Metal.

“Voi due…” borbottò Gajeel. Guardò entrambi i bambini, i corti capelli azzurri incorniciavano i visi di entrambi i gemelli solleticandogli le guance rosee.

< Hanno l’aria angelica della madre, non la mia ‘faccia truce’, eppure penso abbiano preso la mia distruttività > pensò Gajeel.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Specifico che si tratta di una versione ‘particolare’, la soundtrack di Ghostbusters, questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es1JOPCKQQ0.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Albero.

  


  


Cap.17 Perseguitato dalla colpa

  


_E non si può scappare se non si sa dove andare._

  


Gajeel appoggiò la mano sul tronco dell’albero, le gambe gli tremarono e cedettero sotto il peso del suo corpo, sentiva la corteccia sotto le dita e vi adagiò anche la fronte, strofinandovi i piercing di metallo. Digrignò i denti, fino a farsi sanguinare le gengive, strinse gli occhi avvertendoli bruciare e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

< Qui ho crocefisso il mio angelo, macchiandomi di una colpa verso cui non potrò mai fare a menda. Ci ho provato, ma nemmeno proteggendola dalla ‘morte’ in persona ho trovato pace >. Continuò a colpire l’albero con la testa, fino a graffiarsi a sangue. 

  


[102].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Specifico che si tratta di una versione ‘particolare’, la soundtrack di Ghostbusters, questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es1JOPCKQQ0.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Bikini.

  


  


Cap.18 Leggera invidia

  


_Non puoi lasciare fino a domani._

  


Levy si tastò il seno coperto dal bikini giallo limone e sospirò pesantemente, alzò lo sguardo su Lucy. Il seno di quest’ultima ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento, la maga stellare era intenta a saltare per colpire una palla da beach volley.

Levy sospirò e volse lo sguardo verso Erza, intenta a chiacchierare con Mirajane. Entrambe avevano dei seni prosperosi a malapena coperti da succinti bikini.

Levy chinò il capo, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Lanciò un strilletto quando delle braccia forti la sollevarono.

Gajeel la portò con sé fino a una ciambella rosa di plastica in acqua e ve l’adagiò.

“Sei più bella tu, gamberetto” la rincuorò.

  


[107].

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Specifico che si tratta di una versione ‘particolare’, la soundtrack di Ghostbusters, questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es1JOPCKQQ0.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Rosso.

  


  


Cap.19 Non solo incubi

  


_Non lo so, non lo so._

  


_Levy gridava con tutto il suo fiato, le sue urla di dolore risuonavano tutt’intorno, dalle sue ferite sgorgava sangue._

_Gajeel la issò a forza sull’albero e ve la incatenò con dei grossi chiodi di metallo._

“ _Vediamo se ora finalmente la tua gilda si rende conto di essere composta solo da insetti” ringhiò._

_La giovane perse i sensi, una scarpa le scivolò dal piede minuto precipitano a terra._

_Le mani di Gajeel erano sporche di sangue vermiglio, che man mano ricoprì l’intera scena._

  


Gajeel urlò, si svegliò, continuava a vedere uno sfondo rosso scuro.

“Va tutto bene, era solo un incubo” disse Levvy, abbracciandolo.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Specifico che si tratta di una versione ‘particolare’, la soundtrack di Ghostbusters, questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es1JOPCKQQ0.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Karma.

  


  


Cap.20 Gadget discutibili

  


_In ballo con Stay Puft, tu avrai la ribalta se non ti arrenderai._

  


  


Levy appoggiò un peluche candido sul davanzale della finestra.

Gajeel, seduto sulla poltrona, l’osservò, aggrottò la fronte notando il cappellino candido del peluche e la sua espressione aggressiva.

“Secondo me quel coso è inquietante. Peggio di quando quell’esaltato del ghiaccio inizia a delirare sul Lluvia o quando Salamander decide che surriscaldarsi non è abbastanza” borbottò.

Levy appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Si chiama _Stay Puft_ e a me sembrava adorabile. Perché dici che è inquietate?”.

Le iridi di Gajeel brillarono di rosso.

< Metallicana avrebbe detto che è il karma: io, con la mia aria truce, sono intimidito da un’espressione tova > pensò Gajeel. 

  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Specifico che si tratta di una versione ‘particolare’, la soundtrack di Ghostbusters, questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es1JOPCKQQ0.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Genitori.

  


  


Cap.21 Sei più di quanto pensi

  


_Non si può aspettare fino a domani._

“Non possiamo aspettare fino a domani. Non faremmo in tempo a passare da un negozio e Jet e Droy non hanno vestiti della tua taglia” disse Levy, lo trascinava per una mano.

“I miei vestiti non vanno bene?” chiese Gajeel.

“Non per questo tipo d’incontro. È una cena per presentarti ai miei genitori, voglio che tu faccia buona figura” rispose Levy.

“Mi conosci. Non credo che potrei mai farla nemmeno vestito come un damerino” borbottò Gajeel.

Levy si arrestò di scatto, si voltò, alzando il capo, e lo indicò con il dito indice.

“Sentimi bene, tu sei una persona fantastica: buon stratega e artista. Andrai alla grande” ribatté.

  


[108].

  


  


  


Scritta sulla canzone dei ‘The Revenge’: Savin The Day.

Specifico che si tratta di una versione ‘particolare’, la soundtrack di Ghostbusters, questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es1JOPCKQQ0.

Scritta per Rohan efp sul prompt: Festa.

  


  


Cap.22 In ritardo per la festa

  


_Non si può aspettare._

  


Metal si legò la fascia nera intorno alla fronte, sollevando alcune ciocche azzurre, si alzò la cerniera del giacchetto che indossava, su cui spiccava la scritta ‘iron’.

Lica infilò dei bracciali di metallo con le borchie e rifece il fiocco al laccio nero che teneva tra i capelli, con il medesimo taglio di quelli della madre.

“Hai visto Lily? Doveva accompagnarci lui alla festa” disse la bambina.

“Non c’è tempo. Se ci mettiamo a cercarlo faremo tardi” ribatté il gemello.

I vestiti di entrambi i bambini erano verde acido, anche se quello di Lica era a pezzo unico con una larga gonna. 

  


[102].

  



End file.
